A Gathering of Friends
by Excalibro
Summary: A Hunter is leaving the tower for a few months mission to the wilds, and his friends throw a little send off event for him. A little one-shot I decided to write for fun.


A Gathering of Friends

"Do you have to leave?"

"But you're..."

"Why?"

I heard the voices of my many friends in the Hunter Lounge question my leave.

"It is only for a few months or more. I will be fine and home before you know it." I tried to assure them, smiling as well.

"Well, it is important." my Titan friend, Faaram-6, spoke to me, patting my shoulder.

"I know...Honestly, they could have picked a better Hunter to do the job." I sighed and sat down next to the fireplace, my friends following, silence quickly following.

"You know our tradition as Hunters right?" Sarah, a fellow hunter, cut through the silence with sweet words.

"Oh I haven't done this in a long time." Another Hunter piped in.

"Oh I love doing this, and hate it at the same time." Another came down and pulled up a chair.

"What is going on?" my Exo Titan friend asked.

"Us Hunters," Sarah began to explain, "we sing a song for a Hunter before they leave to the Wild for a long period of time. It gives us and them reassurance that they aren't really alone."

"It was something that was done for an old friend of mine, it was just because of one Hunter proposing this idea of a song before one of us leaves. It was a nice touch, and has just become tradition since then." A old hunter spoke from the back, walking towards us. He is one of the oldest Hunters in the Tower, and has been present to almost every single one of these going away songs.

"Well, what song?" An Awoken warlock companion of mine said from the couch in front of me.

"Hmm..." I thought, and Sarah leaned over and whispered to me.

I nodded and stood up, grabbing glasses for everyone present. As well as drinks, well, for those who could drink, sorry my Exo friends.

"How about," I poured everyone their drinks, and waiting on mine, "The Parting Glass?"

I heard several cheers of approval from the group as well as some confused and asking their ghosts about the song.

"I'd take that as a yes. Ghost, record this, I want this with me while I am out there."

"I already was on it." my Ghost replied, I could almost hear a smile in his voice.

"Alright."

I filled my glass and started the song.

 _"Of all the money, e'er I had, I spent it in good company,_

 _And all the harm I e'er done, 'Alas it was to none but me._

 _And all I've done for want of wit,_

 _To memory now I can't recall,_

 _So fill to me the parting glass,_

 _Goodnight and joy be with you all."_

The others joined in, each grabbing their glasses

 _"So fill to me the parting glass,_

 _And drink a health whate'er befalls,_

 _Then gently rise and softly call,_

 _Goodnight and joy be to you all."_

I stood up and lifted my glass up. The others doing the same.

"Of all the comrades that e'er I had,

are sorry for my going away.

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had,"

"Would wish me one more day to stay."

I smiled to Sarah as she leaned into me while we all stood. The voices of my friends warmed my heart, knowing I wasn't really alone. Not now at least.

I could hear voices of Guardians walking into the bar and merged with the crowd. I was surprised actually. So many Guardians knew me, and they wanted to wish me farewell.

I didn't want this moment to end, but it had too, I had to leave them, I had to do this mission, this venture to the Wild.

After a few hours, the send off "party" started to die down, and I sat on the couch, Sarah leaning against me, eyes closed and her head on my shoulder, while the others around us talked.

"I'm going to miss you" she said softly, her hand slowly moving to my own.

"I will miss too Sarah." I said with a slight redness in my cheeks, my hand holding hers gently.

"I wanted to give you something before you left." She tilted her head up more, opening her eyes, seas of blue looking to into my own orbs of cascading green. Her gaze was so peaceful, she seemed happy.

"What would that be?" I asked, my eyes locked in a stare with her own.

She broke eye contact moments later, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out what looked like a charm. She placed it in my free hand, and I saw it had two animals carved into it, two wolves, one had an S carved carefully into its chest, I knew what it meant.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Yeah...do you like it?" Sarah said kind of nervously.

"I love it, I like how you sneaked your initial into the right wolf's chest." I smiled, looking into her eyes, "Thank you, so much for this, for all of this."

"No problem Markus." She spoke with a gentle smile.

I put the charm around my neck, looking back to her.

"I had something else as well." She exclaimed cheerily.

"Oh do yo..." My voice was silenced as she put her finger to my lips, the smile still present.

She leaned in slowly and moved her finger, capturing my lips with her own. I just started to melt into the kiss, her eyes already closed, I started to close the lids on my own. The hand that wasn't holding hers was moving slowly up and caressing her cheek. My heart fluttered for a moment. After my resurrection, I had no memories, so in all honesty, this was my first kiss.

I can say with complete certainty, is the greatest feeling in the world.

The others were cheering, whooping and saying things, but I blocked it out. I was only focused on the girl whose lips were against mine. I held her face close to mine, and after a while, we broke off. Our eyes were looking into the other as we pressed our foreheads together, smiles glued on our faces, no words being shared, our eyes told the things words failed to fully describe.

After those few minutes of bliss holding her close, I had to leave, the sun was setting as the City began to light up the darkening sky. I was standing at the edge of the hanger bay, looking out to the setting sun.

"I know we said our goodbyes a minute ago, but I had to come back." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned and saw Sarah standing ten feet away, holding her arms close to herself, a shy blush on her face.

"Come here." I spoke gently, opening my arms with a smile plastered on my face.

She ran and jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I let out a small laugh and spun around slightly, holding her close.

"Please stay safe." She said quietly into my ear, emotion heavy in her words. "I know how much you like to get into trouble, Wolfy."

"I promise I will, Sarah, I will be back home as soon as I can." I said softly, rubbing her back.

"And I will be waiting. You won't be alone out there, I am here." She placed her hand gently on my chest, over my heart, "and you," she took my hand and placed it on her chest, and I could feel her heart beating, soft yet strong, "you are here with me, and with so many others."

I simply smile and softly kiss her as the last rays of sunshine start to flow over the City, I can hear my ship's engines start up as my Ghost cycles the engines and a few moments later, I lean away from the kiss, I place my hand against her cheek, and she nuzzled her head into my palm, "If I can hurry, I will be able to come back early, even then, I will try to get some messages out while I am in the European Flood Zone, it is mostly a dark zone so signal will be hard to get out, but I will try."

With a nod and a sweet smile like she had before, she spoke "Go on Wolfy...I will see you when you get back, and I will be expecting your messages." She pointed at me with false stern look on her face.

I let go of her and step away, but not before she places her hand on my chest again. As I make my way to my ship, a million thoughts run through my head, but I start to quiet them.

Once inside my ship, my Ghost chimes in, "Finally."

"Finally what?" I asked, sitting in the cockpit.

"You and Sarah, took you long enough." He says with a sigh.

"Really huh? Did Faraam have bets placed?" I smile.

"Yeah, I'd say he is now he is now a thousand glimmer richer." My Ghost let's out a small laugh as I increase the throttle, flying out of the hanger.

As I look back, I see Sarah waving to me, I wave back.

A few months isn't that long right?


End file.
